Steakout 12G
|unlock = 52 |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = 3 |price = $920,000 |mag = 8 |max_ammo = 72 |rpm = 0.2 |damage = 42 |accuracy = 28 |stability = 44 |concealment = 9 |threat = 28 |reload_min = 3 |reload_max = 4.1 |range_min = |range_max = |pellets = |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.9 |recoil_v_max = 2.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.2 |recoil_h_max = 0.2 |int_name = aa12 |ammo_b_min = 3.60|ammo_b_max = 5.40}} The Steakout 12G is a automatic shotgun added in with The Butcher's BBQ Pack. Overview The Steakout 12G is a high capacity, low damage shotgun. With damage-increasing skills like Shotgun Impact Aced, Overkill, or Berserker, however, the Steakout is able to put out a very large amount of damage within a short amount of time. This can be further magnified by the Drum Mag modification, or the Close By skill. Compared to its other automatic sister, the IZHMA 12G, the Steakout offers a larger magazine size and slightly higher ammo total at the cost of lower concealment and fewer modification options. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary Pros: * Very large potential magazine that can be further increased by Close By Aced * Tied with the Street Sweeper for the third largest ammo pool of all shotguns, behind the Grimm 12G and its akimbo variant * Tied with Street Sweeper for third highest ammo pickup in class, behind the Grimm 12G and its akimbo variant * Magazine-based reload, faster than per-shell reloads of other shotguns * High rate of fire for a shotgun * Accepts sight modifications Cons: * Average damage * Noticeable kick that does not settle quickly * With the Drum Mag or Close By Aced, Tasers can quickly empty much of the player's ammunition ** Can be migitated by switching to single fire mode * Low concealment that cannot be increased * Lack of synergy with custom shotgun rounds * Low modification potential Tips * 000 Buckshot greatly increases its capability for general combat. Dragon's Breath Rounds allow it to become a powerful crowd control weapon. * The Steakout functions as a perfect room clearer, but make sure to stay supplied with ammo and avoid Tasers. * The Steakout's high ammo pickup rate lends itself well to use in aggressive combat. Having Fully Loaded Aced or Walk-In Closet boosts this replenishing rate up even further. * This shotgun is a very poor choice for stealth, as the extremely low concealment will not do much to keep a player undetected and there are no mods to increase its concealment factor. Instead, its main advantage is for loud heists, either as backup support or for a full blown assault. The Steakout 12G can decimate enemies in tight quarter maps, like GO Bank. * Despite occupying the second lowest damage tier of the shotguns alongside the IZHMA 12G, the Steakout's damage can be boosted enough to get one-shot kills on most non-special enemies with a headshot. Taking Overkill basic, Frenzy, and Berserker aced will greatly increase this weapon's damage if all skills are in effect at once. Most non-Bulldozer specials will fall in two headshots, and Bulldozers will take anywhere between 7-10. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= Skins Uncommon= Steakout-12G-Cataphract.png| -4 Accuracy Steakout-12G-Powerhouse.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Steakout-12G-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *A was an used in warfare in Western Eurasia. Trivia *The Steakout 12G is based on the Shotgun, as evident by its short barrel. When equipped with the Long Barrel, it becomes a regular AA-12. **The AA-12, especially the variants produced by MPS, is capable of fully-automatic firing only, though its cyclic rate is low enough for brief trigger pulls to produce individual shots. Nevertheless, the in-game weapon possesses an entirely fictional fire selector switch. * The name is a reference to the pump-action combat shotgun. **The name's spelling has been changed from the original Stakeout to Steakout, likely as a nod to the barbecue theme of its DLC. * Like the other automatic shotguns available, the Steakout's firing sound consists of a loop instead of a single sound for each shot. As a result, firing one shot can cause a second firing sound to stop abruptly. During slowdown (such as while being downed), this will result in the gun's firing animation playing out of sync with its firing sound. * The Steakout's bolt will randomly lock forward during gameplay despite the shotgun being an open-bolt weapon and can occasionally be observed by inspecting the shotgun's left side, firing a few shots, then look at the weapon's bolt again. Gallery file:AA-12.jpg|The Steakout 12G. ru:Steakout 12G Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Shotguns Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC